1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to power control switches and specifically to power switches with variable control output.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, light switches for household use have included a toggle switch mounted on a wall. The toggle switch includes an off position and on position and is located electrically between the power source and the power load, most commonly a light. In this circuit, the toggle switch serves to physically make or break contact to establish or break the circuit connection between the load and the power source. An alternative circuit configuration includes two toggle switches connected in series between the power source and the load. The type of toggle switch used in this configuration is normally referred to a "three wire" switch wherein there is a two wire parallel connection between the two toggle switches, with one toggle switch connected to a single line to the power source and a second toggle switch connected to the load. In this "three wire" configuration, either toggle switch may be used to make or break the power source connection to the load.
More recently, power switches that provide variable output to the load have been introduced. These switches include a disk shaped knob that is rotated to vary the power provided to the load. This disk shaped knob is connected to a potentiometer which is used to control the power from the source to the load either directly or through a second control circuit contained within the switching device.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a traditionally appearing toggle switch that includes a switching function and a variable control function to regulate power to a load.
It is an object of the present invention to provide such a toggle switch that includes the switching function and variable control functions in a low profile configuration allowing for the installation of the toggle switch within a shallow wall structure. Additionally, a low profile facilitates installation in a conventional fashion.